


Feels Right When We're Together

by LaynaVile



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Drugged Will Graham, Fluff, Kidnapped Will Graham, Kidnapping, M/M, Not an actual kidnapping, Restraints, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: He remembers feeling a slight pinch on his neck--it woke him up shortly after the dogs--he remembers a cold sensation as something was injected into him but then everything goes fuzzy until a few minutes ago when he woke up.He lays in the dark, cold room for what feels like an eternity, suddenly fluorescent light floods the room. His eyes burn from the intensity and his head throbs dully."Good morning, Will."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Feels Right When We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the day 1 - waking up restrained and day 2 - kidnapped prompts from Whumptober
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm hesitant to tag this as bring related to Whumptober because.. does it _fit_?
> 
> \--
> 
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy😌

His eyes flutter open, but it's not a pleasant sensation, his eyelids feel heavy and his eyes are dry. The room he's in is cold and seems unnaturally dark. His eyes barely adjusted to the darkness--he could just make out the vague shapes of items around him. But that was not the most unsettling thing about waking up in a cold, dark room--when he tries to sit up he cannot. There are heavy shackles around his wrists and ankles, though they don't _feel_ the way he would expect. They seem to be padded, there is no metal digging into his skin.

His instincts tell him to call out for help, but the logical, law enforcement side of him _knows_ better. He tries to remember how he got here--he let the dogs out for the night, then back in a short time later, he brushed his teeth, stripped down to his boxer briefs and t-shirt, which thankfully feel like they are still on his body, he got into bed, he remembers falling asleep and waking momentarily when the dogs began to bark, but they quickly stopped. But what happened next? How did he end up _kidnapped_? Kidnapped, doesn't seem right though, whomever has taken him got padded cuffs so that he's not harmed, they clearly care to some degree. The average kidnapper isn't going to use padded cuffs, and besides that why would anyone want to kidnap him? He has no family, no one to call for a ransom--perhaps his kidnapper is someone he'd previously put behind bars, back to seek revenge. But that can't be, statistically speaking over eighty percent of the men and women he'd helped capture were killed during apprehension or were in prison for the rest of their lives.

He remembers feeling a slight pinch on his neck--it woke him up shortly after the dogs--he remembers a cold sensation as something was injected into him but then everything goes fuzzy until a few minutes ago when he woke up.

He lays in the dark, cold room for what feels like an eternity, suddenly fluorescent light floods the room. His eyes burn from the intensity and his head throbs dully.

"Good morning, Will."

He recognizes the voice instantly, "H-Hannibal?"

"My apologies for any discomfort you're experiencing."

"What the fuck is goin' on? Why am I chained up? W-why am I here?"

"Shh, you're alright, Will."

Will shivers, "What's going on?" He tries again.

"I apologize for bringing you here this way, but it was now or never, and I couldn't bear the thought of it being never."

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

"I let it go the first time, I will not tolerate it much longer, watch your language, Will." Hannibal chides.

Will pulls at the restraints, they don't _hurt_ , but he can barely move. "Hannibal, please, I don't know what's going on or why you're doin' this but please, let me go." He begs.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere for quite a while."

"Hannibal, please, just tell me why you're doing this?" His words become clearer as he speaks--as whatever Hannibal dosed him with leaves his system.

"Isn't it obvious dear? You've gotten too close to Alana, and I cannot allow that."

"Alana? Wh-what does Alana have to do with this?"  
  
“I can’t have you running around kissing her, now can I?”  
  
“Kissing her? What? That was once, months ago. I-I-I had encephalitis, I was hallucinating, I kissed her to try to ground myself. I _like_ Alana, I have for a long time, but I don’t _want_ her.” His head throbs and his throat is dry.  
  
“Tell me, dear, what do you want, or rather, who?”  
  
“A-Are you jealous?”  
  
Hannibal hums, “If I was _jealous_ I would’ve killed Alana, instead I brought you here.”  
  
Will clears his throat, “You brought me here because you’re not _jealous_ that I kissed Alana, you’re upset that I didn’t kiss you.” It’s all starting to connect in Will’s mind.  
  
“You’ve still not answered my question, what is it that you want, Will? Who?”  
  
“Right now I’d like some water, please, Hannibal.”  
  
“Of course, where are my manners? I’ll be back in a moment.” He slips out of the room without another word.  
  
Will pulls at the restraints again, the chain rattles, but there is barely any give--no hope of breaking out of them.  
  
Hannibal returns with a glass of water in hand, there is a straw in the glass, he brings it to Will’s lips, “Drink, please.”  
  
Will drinks without hesitation, realizing after that maybe he should’ve been more cautious. “You didn’t lace that with anything, did you?”  
  
“I have no reason to drug you again at this moment, so no, I did not _lace_ the water with anything.”  
  
“D-do y-you,” Will stutters, “ I mean, will you please take the restraints off?” Be polite, be kind, don’t piss Hannibal off.  
  
“That all depends on you, dear. Are you going to be a good boy? Or do you plan on trying to escape? Or perhaps attack me?”  
  
Will shakes his head, “No, no, I wouldn’t do that to you, I don’t want to _hurt_ you, Hannibal.”  
  
“Then I’ll ask one last time, _who_ do you want, Will?”  
  
He can’t lie--not only would Hannibal would be able to tell, but Will doesn’t _want_ to lie, maybe he doesn’t want to acknowledge what he’s been feeling for a while, especially now while literally kidnapped and shackled to a bed who knows where by Hannibal, but, “You, I want you, Hannibal.”  
  
“Truly, Will?”  
  
“Yes, I want you, why would I lie to you?”  
  
“Because you want me to release you from the cuffs.” Hannibal says haughtily.  
  
“I do want you to release me, but I’m not lying to you. Do you remember when you saved that man’s life in the ambulance?”  
  
Hannibal nods.  
  
“I knew then that I wanted you. But I was sick then and I was afraid, but I’m not sick or afraid anymore.”  
  
Hannibal crosses the room, he returns to Will holding a key, he unlocks Will’s left wrist first, then the right.  
  
“What about my ankles?” Will asks as he sits up.  
  
“I’m not quite convinced that you won’t run.”  
  
“I don’t want to run. Though, I wish you hadn’t _kidnapped_ me. You didn’t hurt any of my dogs, did you?”  
  
“They’re quite well, in fact, if you’re feeling well enough I can bring them down to see you.”  
  
“Y-you brought them too?”  
  
“Of course, I wouldn’t want you to miss them.”  
  
Will smiles--this wasn’t part of their _game_ , but Hannibal knows how to make Will happy. “You brought them for me? Oh, Hannibal, thank you, I would’ve been upset if I didn’t get to see them again.”  
  
“Anything for you dear.”  
  
“Anything? Then release my ankles too, please.”  
  
“Not just yet, dear.”  
  
Will shakes his head slightly, “What can I do to convince you?”  
  
Hannibal doesn’t speak, he leans in and kisses Will.  
  
He doesn’t hesitate to kiss back--this isn’t about him fighting back, or not truly wanting Hannibal, it’s simply something they both wanted to _experience_ . But as terrifying and pleasant as it has been, Will is ready for it to end.  
  
The kiss ends and Will speaks, “I’m not hurt, or upset or anything, but _soliloquy_ .” He knows that by using his safeword, Hannibal will worry no matter what else he says, but he doesn’t want to be in this situation any longer. His head is throbbing and he wants to pet his dogs, but mostly, he just wants Hannibal to hold him. He’s unsure of why or what specifically, but something about this has brought up needy feels within him. He wants to be pampered and taken care of.  
  
Hannibal quickly uncuffs his ankles, fingertips gently massaging the area that had been covered by the cuffs--soothing an ache that isn’t actually there. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Yes, yes, I’m okay. I just want to see my dogs and my head hurts, my throat is so dry and I want you to hold me.”  
  
“Apologies, mylimasis.” Hannibal sits on the bed behind Will and pulls him into his arms, against his chest. He nuzzles at Will’s hair, “It was not my intention to upset you.”  
  
“I’m not upset, or hurt, or angry or anything, I’m just feeling needy right now.”  
  
“Of course.” Hannibal kisses at the nape of Will’s neck.  
  
“Can we just go upstairs now, get some goddamn Tylenol, and then snuggle with the dogs and each other for a bit?”  
  
Hannibal doesn’t answer Will instead he stands and scoops Will up--it still surprises Will every time that Hannibal is strong enough to carry him so easily. He carries Will upstairs, all the way to their bed, tucks the blankets around him, and calls for the dogs. They all come running--some lay on the floor surrounding the bed, and few however climb up with Will. “I’ll return shortly, mylimasis with some medication for you.”  
  
“Thank you, baby.” Will mumbles into Winston’s fur.  
  
Before Hannibal can leave, “What did you dose me with anyway?”  
  
“A simple sedative, it shouldn’t have caused a headache, I’m incredibly sorry.”  
  
“No, don’t worry, it’s alright, just hurry back, okay?”  
  
“I’ll be back before you know it.”

Will smiles, feeling groggy from whatever sedative Hannibal had given him, he cuddles up with Winston and together they wait for Hannibal to return.

**Author's Note:**

> In no way did this go the way I wanted it to go and it ended up sorta fluffy at the end🤷
> 
> \--
> 
> I originally intended for Hannibal to seriously have kidnapped Will out of jealousy and fear of losing him, but then these two decided they wanted to _play out_ a fantasy they had, and it was intended to be sexual at least a little, but then Will got all needy and wanted to be held and ended it before anything could happen, plus the sedatives didn't agree with him.
> 
> Maybe next time Hannibal will get it just right and things won't end so quickly😏😏
> 
> \--
> 
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
